EarthCom (UEF)
EarthCom (officially short for Earthen Command) is the collective name for the armed services of the United Earth Federation. EarthCom consists of several branches, including the Fleet, Ground Forces and the Marines, each with their own set of ranks and insignia. When joining the completely voluntary EarthCom, soldiers must do at least one tour of duty lasting no shorter than 6 months. When soldiers decide to not "go career," they can retire at any time. Joining EarthCom has significant rewards for soldiers - after their tour of duty, the Federation will pay all fees coupled with further education, among others. Organization EarthGOV *'UEF Security Council' **'EarthCom' ***'High Command' ****'Joint Ground Command' *****Ground Forces ****'Fleet Command' *****Fleet ****'Directorate of Military Intelligence' *****Military Intelligence ****'Space Marine Command' *****Space Marines High Command The High Command is the management of EarthCom. Unlike ancient militaries, EarthCom does not have any civilians within its management - the entire High Command as well as other ruling bodies only have soldiers in them. All personnel ranked CR:4 (Clearance Rank: Level 4) will be considered High Command, however may not actively be involved with the management of their corresponding branches. The Fleet Marshal, which is ranked CR:0, is the Supreme Commander of EarthCom, currently, William Clark. The Supreme Commander is appointed by the Chancellor with the Imperial Senate advising him/her. Only soldiers ranked CR:2 are able to be appointed as Supreme Commander. Current members: *William Clark - Supreme Commander of EarthCom *Yolanda Du Pont - Commander of Ground Operations *Jeremy Stevenson - Commander of Fleet Operations *Trevor Sanders - Commander of Military Intelligence Recruitment "Federal service" is a common term used to describe being a part of EarthCom. Being the largest organization in terms of population within the known universe, EarthCom still recruits an average of 1,000,000 civilians monthly. However, an average of 1,500,000 lives are lost monthly as well, thus the numbers of EarthCom are declining. Earthen Command has recruitment advertisements on very major broadcasting network throughout the Federation. Sometimes called "war propaganda" for the way they portray the Federation's enemies and regards the Federation as the "purest form of governance and civilization" in the universe. Oath Before joining any branch, each applicant must take this Oath individually. All taken Oaths are recorded and added to the soldier's virtual file. The Oath is as follows: "I, being a willing applicant to the Branches of the Military of the United Earth Federation, with the knowledge of the dangers and consequences of my choice, hereby wish to enroll myself for no less than six months within Earthen Command. I do swear to respect, uphold and defend the Constitution, people, and assets of the United Earth Federation. I swear to place the survival of my race above that of my own. I swear to obey the Supreme Commander of the Earthen Command, and all officers and representatives placed over me. I swear to enjoy the rewards and privileges given to me because of this service I am offering to my race and my Federation. I swear to, after this day, always be available for federal service, when my race, my Federation needs me, even when in the status of retirement or disability, when called upon. I, being a willing applicant to Earthen Command, promise to uphold this oath forever." Overview Ground Forces The EarthCom Ground Forces act as a "main" force of types. These forces are used most commonly to invade planets with a breathable atmosphere. The Ground Forces are also used to keep order on-planet on Earth and in the colonies, however, never operate on planets without atmospheres. Ranks *General CR:1 *Lieutenant General CR:2 *Major General CR:3 *Colonel CR:4 *Lieutenant Colonel CR:5 *Chief CR:6 *First Lieutenant CR:7 *Second Lieutenant CR:8 *Sergeant CR:9 *Corporal CR:10 *Private CR:11 Equipment Main article: Equipment of EarthCom The Ground Forces, whom usually fight in oxygen-rich territory, uses conventional bullet firing weaponry, mostly. The Burton I is the standard rifle being issued to each solider. File:Burton I Rifle.png|Burton I Assault Rifle. File:Sammy Jeep.png|Sammy Jeep, which can come outfitted with or without a turret. Fleet EarthCom Fleet, which is administered by Fleet Command, is the branch of EarthCom responsible mostly for naval operations in space, though they sometimes operate in the oceans with their terrestrial arm. Its roles include ship-to-ship combat; orbital bombardment; the deployment of atmospheric and space fighters, and the delivery of Space Marines (as well as transportation of Ground Forces in times of invasion) into combat. Ranks *Admiral CR:1 *Vice Admiral CR:2 *Rear Admiral (Upper Half) CR:3 *Rear Admiral (Lower Half) CR:4 *Lieutenant CR:5 *Lieutenant Junior Grade CR:6 *Chief Petty Officer CR:7 *Petty Officer CR:8 *Senior Sailor CR:9 *Sailor CR:10 *Junior Sailor CR:11 Equipment Main article: Equipment of EarthCom File:Trixton-Class Transportation Vessel 1.png|A Trixton-Class Transportation Vessel, a transportation and support vessel. File:Victory-Class Destroyer.png|A Victory-Class Destroyer, a transportation and warfare vessel. File:Earth-Class Space Station 1.png|An Earth-Class Space Station, which is a staging point of sorts. They can be flown like normal ships, however, much slower, and usually tugged. Military Intelligence The EarthCom Military Intelligence branch is the intelligence service branch of the military. MI generally never engages in combat, however, have been known to have several "special forces" units under their direct command. Military Intelligence supplies intelligence regarding foreign entities, domestic threats and other relevant matters to the other branches. Ranks *General CR:1 *Lieutenant General CR:2 *Major General CR:3 *Colonel CR:4 *Commander CR:5 *Lieutenant CR:6 Equipment Main article: Equipment of EarthCom Space Marines The Space Marines act as the militant arm for the Fleet. They usually protect the assets of the Fleet and are the first wave of invaders before the Ground Forces, in times of invasion. The Space Marines, unlike the Ground Forces, commonly operate in non-breathable atmospheres and act as the main invasion force on these planets. Ranks *General CR:1 *Lieutenant General CR:2 *Major General CR:3 *Colonel CR:4 *Lieutenant Colonel CR:5 *Major CR:6 *Lieutenant CR:7 *Staff Sergeant CR:8 *Sergeant CR:9 *Corporal CR:10 *Private CR:11 Equipment Main article: Equipment of EarthCom The Space Marines, who fight in oxygen, as well as no-oxygen areas, uses laser carbines, most notably the K4 Carbine Blaster, as a standard weapon. File:K4 Carbine Blaster.png|K4 Carbine Blaster. File:Sammy Jeep.png|Sammy Jeep, which can come outfitted with or without a turret. See also *United Earth Federation Category:Universe (Super Warmonkey)